In the related art, when an error occurs in an image processing apparatus, a cause of the problem is analyzed by referring to a log file in which operations or the like are recorded, or by referring to a manually recorded image. However, in some cases, certain events may not be clear from the log file such as a screen transition, a state of a screen display when a user performed an operation, and a timing of the operation relative to the screen transition. On the other hand, when performing error analysis using a recording, the user's operation may be obscured by the user's hands. In addition, during recording, a camera shake and a recording mistake may occur. Therefore, performing the error analysis using the log file or the recorded image takes time.